


Pink Lips, Pretty Hips

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Commander Shepard - Freeform, F/M, Female!Shepard, NSFW, Shoker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: Joker is silently pining over Commander Shepard.





	Pink Lips, Pretty Hips

" _Joker, what's our ETA?_ " her lips had said but Joker hadn't heard a single word. He was too busy focusing on the way her lips had said it. The plush, pink lips that moved so beautifully. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

" _Joker. ETA._ " Shepard asked again, waving her hand in front of his face and finally snapping him out of the trance. He tried to hide the blush in his cheeks by turning his attention back to the controls.

"Sorry, Commander. I lost ya there." he said, trying to play it cool. Thankfully his voice didn't waver.

"I  _said_  how much longer until we reach the Citadel?" questioned the red-haired woman. She wasn't condescending, she'd never talk down to him, but it was clear she didn't appreciate having to repeat herself several times. He cleared his throat before answering her.

"ETA about four hours, Commander." she had nodded back to him and took her leave from the cockpit. Joker was left to his thoughts, and to his embarrassment.

The crew took a shore leave while the Commander met up with Anderson for whatever reason. He assumed, by what Shepard had said, it was about her coming back to life. He wouldn't blame the Council if they didn't believe she was really alive. Hell, Joker hadn't even believed it even after he set his eyes upon her for the first time in two years. She was just as beautiful as she had been. The scarring along her cheeks did little to turn him away, if at all. Her bright green eyes and crimson red hair held more color to them. She seemed more alive at that moment than she had since he first met her. Of course it was because of her reconstruction but he had hoped somewhere deep down she was less stressed. After the whole Sovereign thing, she didn't have any time to herself -having traded one battle for another with the fear of a Reaper invasion.

Joker prayed she held onto that peace for a little while. Cerberus was upfront with him when they recruited the pilot. They told him of the impending Reaper invasion, their plans to bring the dead Commander back to life. If it was true that the Reapers were coming, he knew this was a guaranteed suicide mission. Jane would once again have the entire universe resting on her shoulders. She may have been gone for two years, but to her this mission came right after the geth attack. She had no time to recuperate from her last war before being thrown into the next one.

His heart clenched at the thought of Jane all alone, questioning every decision she makes, not knowing what to do, wondering if she'll fail. He wanted to hug her, hold her close, tell her everything's gonna be alright. That if anyone can kick Reaper ass, it's her. And he'll be there right beside her. But he couldn't do that. Because he was her pilot and she was the Commanding Officer. They'd both get their asses handed to them for fraternization. He couldn't compromise her like that.

Still, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. He wanted to know what it felt like to fall asleep with her in his arms. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her goodnight. He wanted to know what it felt like to make love to her, hear the sounds falling from her lips as he brought her to the precipice of pleasure. He wondered what his name would sound like when she moaned it. That last thought had a scorching heat travelling through his veins and.....  _other_  parts of him. Despite being the only one on the ship, he looked around to make sure no one noticed his red face and  _apparent_  arousal. No one had seen him. At least no one human did.

"Are you alright, Mr. Moreau?" the bitchin' betty chimed from beside him.

"Just peachy." he mumbled.

"You appear unwell. Should I call for Dr. Chakwas?"

"I'm fine." he replied a little louder.

"My CPU has detected a spike in body temperature. Perhaps you are running a fever."

"I said I'm fine, damn it!" he finally yelled out at the AI. Right at that moment, Shepard decided to make an appearance.

"What are you yelling about?" she asked casually, unaffected by his behavior. Joker scrambled to adjust himself, hoping to whatever Gods were listening that she hadn't noticed his  _predicament_.

"Nothing." Joker replied in a rush. Shepard stood against the open doors, arms crossed over her chest, and a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Moreau seems to be distraught." the damned AI spoke up. Of course, it couldn't stay in its own lane and leave him alone. Damn Cerberus for installing it into the ship.

"You okay there, Joker?" Shepard then asked him, taking in the redness of his skin and the tenseness of his muscles. "You do seem a little red."

"I'm fine. Okay? Just a little warm in here." the pilot stated, hoping she bought it. Thankfully her eyes didn't travel lower to see his hands entwined in his lap. Joker hoped the position appeared lax and natural instead of deliberately covering up his boner.

"Why don't you take some shore leave? Get some fresh air. Maybe take a walk around the Citadel. I mean, who knows when we'll have another opportunity?" the Commander suggested. Joker attempted to keep his face from blushing even more. If she didn't notice his arousal now, she sure as hell would notice if he stood. He started to panic.

"Maybe later." he replied, voice surprisingly even.

"Don't wait until the last minute. We're only here for a day." she said with a small smile. At his acknowledging nod, she walked out and the doors closed behind her. The AI disappeared but that didn't stop Joker from glaring at its last position. Joker hadn't left his seat until he was sure his body had calmed down. He would've gone to the bathroom to take care of the situation but he feared Shepard was still on the ship and he'd accidentally run into her.

After his head cleared, he thought about Shepard's suggestion. This very well could be the last shore leave opportunity for awhile and he wanted to take advantage of it. So he made his way to a restaurant on the Citadel for some air and a little bit of decently made food. He stayed there for a couple hours, appreciating the scenery and light buzz of patrons. As much as he loved his ship, it was a nice change from the crew. It was Shepard's angry huff that disturbed the peace as she slouched in the chair next to him. Without Joker even asking what was wrong, she started spewing everything that has gone wrong since she stepped for on the Citadel. She told Joker how the Council refused to acknowledge the Reaper threat, how they pushed her off because of the whole working-with-Cerberus ordeal, how their idea of 'backing her up' was reinstating her Spectre status  _so long_ _as_  she stays in the Terminus System.

"Fucking assholes." was his reply to her spiel. She didn't seem to need any more than that because she made a grunting sound and a vague gesture that translated to ' _I know right!_ '.

"The Council has been a pain in my ass since day one! Anderson said he'd try to keep them off my back but it just pisses me off that they can't clearly see the threat right in front of them!"

"We don't need them. Because you've got me. And now you've got Garrus back." he said. He tried to not spat Garrus's name. He'll admit he was a little jealous of the turian. He and Shepard were close friends, sometimes appearing closer than friends. Joker had suspicions that they were hiding something. He honestly wouldn't blame Shepard if she decided to go with the turian. After all, who would want to be tied down to someone with a debilitating disease? She was smarter than that. Still, it hurt to think she'd choose an  _alien_  over him.

"I'm glad to have you. Wouldn't ever trust someone else flying my ass around. Let alone a Cerberus pilot." she smirked, lightly nudging at his arm. He tried not to take the comment to heart. It was merely a statement of appreciation. She didn't have any feelings for him. He smiled back nonetheless. He'll take it.

" _Jeff._ " she had spoken from behind him. Joker swiveled in his chair to see Shepard leaning against the doors to the cockpit. She wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a tanktop. No bra underneath. Her fiery red hair hung loosely about her shoulders. Joker tried not to stare at her nipples poking through the thin fabric. Nor the scarring that lined her arms and legs. Reddish-orange glowing in the cracked skin that trailed up her thighs and disappeared under her shorts. That same glow appearing from under her shirt to wrap around her forearms. A fire rumbled in his belly. No doubt he was blushing again.

"Shepard." he swallowed and faced forward again.

" _What are you doing up?_ " she asked. Her voice was soft and silky and so so  _sexy_. She came to stand next to his chair, fingers softly skimming over his shoulders. He tensed up and held his breath. What the hell was she doing.

"Kinda have to fly the ship, Commander." Joker replied softly and tersely.

" _Why don't you take a break. You work too hard._ " came her reply. She maneuvered to his line of sight, coming to straddle his lap. Joker gasped loudly in surprise. He was frozen in place as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, removing his cap and running her fingers through his hair. Her thighs squeezed in on his, trapping him in his chair. His body had betrayed him, his erection evidently pushing against her the apex of her thighs. Her skin felt warm against him, her hair smelled of mint and berries -no doubt being her personal shampoo. She hated the ones that were prestocked by Cerberus.

"Wh-what are you doing, Commander?" he stuttered out, still unable to make his body move.

" _Jane._ "

"Wh-what?"

" _My name is Jane._ " she whispered, grinding herself down on his lap. Joker stifled back a groan. He watched in slow motion as her face inched closer to his until her lips pressed softly, yet firmly, against his own. This, this he responded to. He kissed her back with fervor, savoring the taste of flavored chapstick and something that was unique her. Her lips  _were_  as soft as he imagined. Her tongue pushed passed his lips, tangling with his. She rubbed herself along the seam of his pants and his hands flew to her hips to hold her down, helping her find the pleasure she sought. She moaned softly into his mouth and then trailed her kisses down his neck. He sighed in content before coming to his senses and pushing her back by her shoulder.

"Wait wait wait. What are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this." he stated hoarsely, catching his breath.

" _No one has to know. Everyone's asleep. Don't tell me you don't want this. I've seen the way you look at me._ " she replied, going back to kissing at his neck. She fiddled with the collar on his shirt and pulled it down so she could lightly suck at the juncture above his collarbone. Joker sighed again, going lax in his seat.

" _I know you think about me._ " she murmured against his skin. " _I saw just how badly you wanted me earlier. EDI was right; you were very distraught._ " she referred back to earlier that day, once more grinding down on his strained erection. " _I should've taken care of you. Let me make it up to you, Jeff. Let me take care of you._ " she begged.

"Shepard. Jane. We can't. You know we can't."

" _Please, Jeff? Please? I need you._ " she whined wantonly. She pleaded with him, begging him, and he found himself relishing in the sound.  _The_  Commander Shepard was in his lap, begging him to let her please him. It was everything he had wished for and he found himself obliging her. Her grin stretched from ear to ear as she kissed his lips once more before sliding down to the ground between his feet. Her hands rubbed at his erection through his pants, causing him to lean his head back, close his eyes, and moan out.

Jane pulled at the button and zipper on his pants, sliding both them and his boxers down his thighs just far enough to pull out his cock. She wrapped her hand around the base and lightly stroked him, rubbing her thumb across the tip with each round. Her pink lips parted to allow her tongue to lick him. Joker's hands tangled in her hair, silently begging her for more. She giggled and drew his cock into her mouth and started to bob her head. Joker released a stuttered breath as Jane sucked him down the back of her throat with ease.

"Oh god, Jane." he moaned again. Jane braced her hands on his thighs, taking him as far down until her nose pressed up against the hairs on his pelvis. Joker couldn't help but thrust into her mouth and she let him take control. Her piercing green eyes looked up at him from under her lashes with a look of such innocence despite having his dick shoved down her throat. This woman was going to be the absolute death of him.

Jane kept still as Joker fucked her face. His moans filled the space of the cockpit, him no longer caring if someone walked by and heard them. He had wanted this for a long time and no one was going to ruin it. Jane had swallowed around him, constricting her throat muscles and causing him to grunt.

"Fuck, Jane. I'm gonna come." he groaned out. She pulled back, replacing her mouth with a hand. Joker couldn't help but stare at the trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip of his cock.

" _Let me have it, Jeff. Come for me._ " she begged. She stroked him a few more times before placing her lips back around him. Joker thrust a few more times before his hips faltered and he coated the back of her tongue and throat. The sight of Jane swallowing everything he had to offer was more arousing than it should have been.

"God damn it, Donnelly. Shut up." mumbled out Hawthorne's voice and then came the sound of something soft plopping against a solid surface. Donnelly snorted once and mumbled back telling Hawthorne to fuck off before falling back asleep. Joker became aware of the raging boner aching in his pants and the layer of sweat coating his skin. It was just a dream, he told himself. But his erection made it painfully obvious that he wished it were real.

Grumbling silently to himself, he got out of bed and quickly made his way to the men's bathroom to take care of the problem. Thank the Gods no one was in here. Half the crew must still be on the Citadel, probably passed out drunk around the place. Joker pulled his cock out from its confines and quickly worked his hand up and down. His mind flickered back to the dream he had; the way Jane's eyes had bore right into his. Her sultry stare begging him to let go and come down her throat. Joker imagined him returning the favor. He thought of her spread out on her bed, thighs wrapped around his head as he licked at her cunt, her arousal dripping down his chin. He imagined her sweet moans filling her bedroom. The way she'd beg him for more until her legs shook and her back arched off the bed. Her cries of pleasure reverberating around the room. It was the final image of Jane's face and neck tinted red that pushed Joker over the edge. He silently finished into the toilet, cleaned himself up, and tucked his now softening cock back into his pants before hobbling back into the crews' quarters. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

In the morning, when the rest of the crew came back to the Normandy, after everyone had their coffee and breakfast, Shepard prepared plans for their next stop -another dossier sent by the Illusive Man. She went over the duty roster with the half-asleep and mostly hungover crew and then dismissed everyone. Joker was startled when she entered the cockpit.

"Hey, Joker. Set a course for Purgatory." she said. He watched her lips move but couldn't focus on what they had said. He watched the way her mouth danced over the words. God how he wanted to kiss those lips. Those beautifully pink lips.

"Joker! Are you listening?" she asked him, louder than before. He shook his head and snapped his attention to what she was saying.

"Sorry. Yeah. Just a little tired." he replied softly.

"Plot a course for Purgatory." she repeated. Joker nodded.

"Aye aye, Commander." he said and turned back towards the controls. Shepard turned to walk out but paused, looking back over her shoulder and saying

"Take a break, Joker. You work too hard."

and then walked out. Joker immediately blushed, his cock growing hard in his pants. He groaned.


End file.
